


Couldn't Be Fooled

by Shriekingbunny (bunbun)



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, Messy, Mild Injury, Mistress, Mistress/Pet, NSFW, Restraints, Strap-On, heat - Freeform, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun/pseuds/Shriekingbunny
Summary: Life and exploits of four very randy girls that hold no problems with making sure their wives are pleased in any way needed.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), poly wives
Kudos: 75





	1. In Ties

Another day another long performance that seemed far too draining for the gumiho, her tail might have been perked up during the final bow, but her ears gave way the sadness that was at the forefront of her mind. Even as Akali tried to drag her and the others out for an evening of drinking and childish merriment that the other girl had planned, it was no match for the call of their bed. 

Ahri trudged her way back home, autopilot allowing her to simply focus on existing. By the time she came to she was already in bed and in a simple nightie. "Oh...this isn't mine." She muttered, sitting up to see the lace and bows. "Kai'Sa needs to keep her clothes in her bin...Why..." She was about to take it off when she heard the door open and was quick to feign sleep.

It wasn't as if they didn't often share clothes in this house. With the exception of Kai'Sa, they were all close enough in height for it to be easy - not that such a fact stopped Akali from stealing the dancer's hoodies on a regular basis, of course. Evelynn found it mildly endearing if she was  _ truly _ honest. 

After hundreds of years (possibly even thousands of years) dealing with Ahri, Evelynn was  _ not _ about to be fooled by that. She hadn't even bothered turning the light on, trusting her own innate night vision more than something so  _ mortal _ . "I know you're awake,  _ gumiho _ ."

The only response the little fox gave her was to pull her tail in entirely under the blankets and to release the whimper that had been stuck in her throat since the start of the show. 

Certainly, she could resist her charms to talk to her about what was wrong, it wasn't that hard to ignore the succubus at even her best times. She had ages to learn how so now shouldn't be any different.

Even as she tried to become more human, she was very much an animal just underneath her skin... Evelynn stepped closer, letting the door click shut behind her. "Putting off  _ such _ a bitter taste."

"Go away..." Ahri muttered and pulled her tail up closer to her chest, burrowing herself deeper into the blanket. "I'm just tired, you should go make sure the others don't try to egg another building." Her thinking back to the first time they left Akali unattended. "Kai'Sa is with her at least, correct?"

Evelynn snorted, now just dropping unceremoniously onto the bed, right next to where she knew Ahri's tail was. "Kai'Sa can take care of her. Even if they get distracted."

Ahri sighed and pulled the blanket down so she could look at her. "You never did listen to go away... And I think we should get a babysitter for them both, Kai'Sa can only do so much." She chewed on her tongue, trying to think of a way to just get her to leave her alone. 

There wasn't anything wrong with wallowing in self-pity over your own personal frustrations, right? So what if she felt helpless sometimes. All she wanted was to keep everyone safe and happy... From even herself. 

It was that thought that pitted into her stomach, her ears flicking back and she struggled to clear the energy she was giving off before Evelynn asked questions.

Kai'Sa wasn't bound by human constraints. She could definitely handle Akali... and if she couldn't, well, that was why they had Sivir on speed dial. That and pizza. 

Evelynn clicked her tongue against her teeth. That taste in the air hadn't abated. If anything, it was getting... far, far more potent. Someone was practically  _ swimming _ in her own suffering. "Darling, don't torture yourself like this." A pause. "That's my job."

"Evelynn!" Ahri chortled out, the spit catching her throat as her cheeks turned pink. The aura changing to flustered arousal at the thought alone. It had been that long... Could that be why her mind was swimming in disapproval of her very existence? She mentally shook her head as she sat up, ears still knocked back. "I'm not torturing myself... I'm  _ fine _ ." 

A lie, she wasn't fine. But she was fine with letting the rest of the world be blissfully unaware. "What is it you need, surely you didn't come here just because I'm feeling under the weather."

Evelynn shrugged, shifting to draw a claw along Ahri's jawline. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

"I'm... Not...  _ lying _ ." sucked in her breath. "just.. Not saying why I'm not feeling my best. I'll be fine, honest."

"Ahri." Evelynn levelled her with a Look over the rims of her ever-present sunglasses. "You can tell me."

".... Am I dangerous to you?" Ahri asked, looking up into her eyes. "to our fans?"

"You're domesticated."

That word hit her in the stomach, causing her to sit straight up. "That's such a human way to put it! Even a house cat can scratch its owner and cause infections! That doesn't mean a thing!"

Exactly the sort of reaction Evelynn had wanted. Something to shock her out of nothing but  _ moping _ . "You aren't a danger. And even if you were... well, I'm sure we could handle you."

Ahri rolled her eyes and turned away, pulling out her phone. A quick check of her calendar. "Oh... Well, this explains some of it." She tossed the phone back and reached to turn the lights on dim. "Show me how you could handle me?" 

A little playful flick of the tail as she slipped off the nightie that was far too long for her.

Evelynn arched an eyebrow, even as she cast an appreciative gaze over the gumiho's body. "I suppose a reminder couldn't hurt." 

She rose up, lashers forming from the darkness around her. She trailed a clawed hand down Ahri's stomach, leaving faint scratches in their wake.

"Is it really a reminder on your part? You've been neglecting me." Ahri teased, sucking in her breath at the attention to her stomach.

"We've been occupied." Evelynn could hardly just  _ take _ her whenever the fancy took her. From what she understood of human society, that tended to be a good way to get  _ arrested _ ... 

And really, she'd eaten enough policemen to last her  _ several _ lifetimes at this point.

She drew her claws up her chest, purposely avoiding her breasts, up her throat, until she took hold of her chin and pulled her into a bruising kiss, immediately sinking her fangs into her lower lip. If this little foxy was going to be a  _ pain _ , she'd pay her back tenfold.

There was a moment’s hesitation, a moment where she felt like putting up a strong fight. However, the taste of her kiss and the soft pain of her bite was enough to pull the little fox back into being the domestic kitten she'd become. 

Ahri trembled and allowed her hands to reach up to wrap around Evelynn's neck, heart rate speeding up and her tail tucked neatly against her inner thigh.

The taste of that was so  _ sweet _ on Evelynn's tongue. She chuckled softly, willing her claws away as she dropped her hand again, pinching lightly at a nipple to test Ahri's reaction.

That change pulled the hesitation back again, causing her to steel herself and not react. It wasn't fun if she gave it all away from the start. 

Ahri ran her hand down Evelynn's chest and dug her own nails in, a way to brace her lover and a way to taunt her into more. "I'm not human, and it's been decades since you made it hurt. Show me why I needed to be domesticated. Or else this wild animal could come out again... Or have you grown soft on me in your old age?"

For a moment, Evelynn said nothing. Her eyes narrowed over the rims of her sunglasses, pupils mere white slits, studying the gumiho intently. "Are you so sure about this?"

Ahri had to bite back a giggle, her ears up as she pulled back and stood up, walking the direction of their room. "surely you know I mean what I say? There are a few new additions to the walls of the room next door, maybe there holds things that could help you... Domesticate me all over again."

Very like Ahri to 'improve' their workspace without consulting Evelynn first. Terrible. She wrapped a lasher around Ahri's waist, nudging her towards the door - she wasn't about to lift her. Last time she'd done that, she'd gotten nine tails in the face for her trouble. "I suppose I  _ have _ to make you decent. For the others' sake." Smoke was already beginning to roll off Evelynn in waves, her claws already returned.

To test the waters, Ahri set her feet firmly and held a hand to the wall. "make me decent? Honestly, I thought you were still more fun than that." a playful smirk spread as she'd spoken and she flicked her tail back and forth, refusing to budge. "make me."

Evelynn let out an exaggerated sigh. What was she meant to do with this woman? ...oh, wait, she knew  _ exactly _ what she was meant to do.

  
  


With a true growl, tinged at the edges with an almost demonic rasp, she lunged for Ahri's throat, sinking her teeth in as she dragged her claws down her side - harder than she'd ever do for a human.

The searing pain from the scratches tinged sparks up her spine, the warmth of her body reacting spreading through her body as she couldn't help tipping her neck to give her better access. In return to the sensations, the little fox dug her nails into Evelynn's shoulder blades, nails dug in firmly with both hands as she felt the initial wave of pressure from between her legs. 

This is what the other girls couldn't do. Couldn't  _ punish  _ her for what she'd done in the past, couldn't force out her internal suffering with pleasant painful discipline. 

"Evelynn!" Ahri gasped out and arched against her. The excitement showing in the raising of her ears to the perked end of her tail that her spine was pinned against the wall behind her.

There were certainly perks to having an ancient succubus in your bed. Evelynn drew back from the bite, a smirk on her lips as she drew her claws inwards. "Let it all out, gumiho."

"Make me, ancient one!" Ahri returned, grinning menacingly at her lover. She knew how she worked even at these moments. From the very first time she met, she knew there was something special. 

Something uniquely paranormal that they both shared. Two demons there for pleasure and pain of the heart and loins. Of which her own were already dripping a stain in the panties shed changed into. 

She could feel the damp fabric stick to her skin like a bathing suit drenched at the beach. The musk of it filling the room. Even days before heat and this woman could draw such a scent from the fox in mere gestures.

Evelynn simply  _ knew _ Ahri, better than practically anyone - living  _ or _ dead. She dropped her hands to her hips, lifting her up, using her lashers to 'encourage' her to wrap her legs around her.

"Don't test me. I  _ know _ I'm about to drive you into your heat  _ early _ ." She knew the taste of it. So uniquely  _ her _ .

"... Don't say such a thing!" ahri stammered, cheeks red. It had been a good long while, surely the others had forgotten. It wasn't fair to have something so intimate be so obvious to one of them. 

All the same the little fox wrapped her legs around hips as per the encouragement and pushed firmly against so she Evelynn could feel the slick mess she was already making of her panties.

Just as she'd thought. Evelynn couldn't help a small sense of pride - she'd done so little and yet, Ahri was already like  _ this _ . Perhaps there was a benefit to leaving this little foxy all pent up... 

She wasted little time in carrying her to their 'room' - a place far more suited to tolerate the desires of two raging demons - and rather unceremoniously dropping her on the bed there, her lashers remaining around her thighs to keep her spread for her. "You were so  _ eager _ to get me in here. I wonder why..."

Ahri tipped her head back, to avoid giving away the direction of the new toys just unboxed beside the bed, and to hide from that gaze of hers. It was the last thing she needed- what with how uncomfortable those panties now were. "Evely-...Mistress." A simple break in phrasing to show just how  _ domesticated  _ this little fox was for her  _ owner _ .

"What are you going to do to me?"

It wasn't as if Ahri could  _ really _ hide anything from Evelynn. She could see straight through to her soul if she  _ truly _ wanted to. 

She hooked a claw under the waistband of her panties, a rather devilish smirk on her lips."You're not attached to these, are you?"

"I...well..these.."Ahri stammered, knowing what the succubus was thinking. She swallowed hard as a way to clear her throat. "They weren't a gift if that's what you mean..." Her way of saying yes without fully answering. Evelynn would have to try harder than that to get straight answers out of her..

All the same the slight shift of the fabric did no justice in hiding the mess she'd made. This woman would be the eventual death of her, and she'd long accepted it as something she more than wanted.

That devilish smirk only intensified. Evelynn simply put her claws to good use, ripping them clean away, the metal coming within millimetres of her skin. "Much better."

"Evelynn!" Ahri hissed in an intake of air at the cold air from the room hitting the damp skin now bare to the world.

As a demon, Evelynn understood  _ innately _ that names had power. As such it was rather a disappointment that Ahri had  _ already _ forgotten what to call her. "What was that, gumiho?"

Ahri had to suppress the giggle, choosing to not give Evelynn the luxury of a proper response. "Yes, Evelynn?"

Honestly. What was a demon to do? Evelynn let out a long-suffering sigh, dragging her claws along Ahri's inner thigh, loosening one of her lashers just so she  _ could _ . "So forgetful lately."

"Oh? I'm not being forgetful, surely you've just lost your touch. Remind me to tell Akali she was right when we see her next; You've grown soft."A devious little smirk as the fox spoke, reaching a free hand to look at her nails as if thinking on when to get her next manicure.

...Akali was dead next time Evelynn saw her. She let out a low, displeased noise, shaking her head. "That  _ really _ won't do."

Ahri yet again had to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape. She felt the heat rise through her stomach in anticipation of what was going to be done. The more riled the succubus became, the darker the marks she'd be left with.

The more she'd  _ remember _ . Evelynn stepped back from the bed, leaving her lashers to keep Ahri  _ still _ , and moved to investigate exactly what Ahri had...  _ acquired _ for their room. She knew enough to figure out the gumiho's hiding places for such things. 

"You're going to be feeling this for  _ weeks _ ." Not a promise. A simple statement of fact.

In the corner of the room was a new strap-on next to something for Evelynn and Evelynn alone: a paddle with an embossed engraving of her signature glasses, something to both be a joke and be quite useful. 

"We'll see about that." Ahri said with a little giggle, flicking her tail to try and hide the damp folds between her legs. The succubus was right, at this rate her heat was going to be pulled out early and that never ended well for any of their wives. The girls had performances to do, couldn't do that if every 5 minutes this little fox was on her knees begging for release.

On finding the paddle, Evelynn couldn't help a laugh. As silly as it was... she picked it up, testing the weight in her hands. It seemed made for her even in  _ that _ regard. "Oh,  _ gumiho _ , you know me so well..." 

She'd pick up the strap later. Right now... "Do me a favour, Foxy. Hands and knees."

Bingo! She found it! Ahri internalized the noise of glee that wanted to escape at the excitement that her gifts had been discovered, choosing to back talk one last time, "How can I, you have my legs spread still." She teased, referring to the lasher still around her thighs.

Ugh, logic. Evelynn's lashers moved away, lingering close by. "Simply ensuring you know your place."

"Of course, my dear." Ahri teased yet again as she obeyed in getting on all fours, ears up in excitement and tail tucked over her ass protectively. She could obey and still make things difficult for her lover. All was fair in love and war... and unbiased kinky sex.

It wasn't as if just one of Ahri's tails was going to be an issue. If she'd  _ truly _ wanted to be a pain, she'd have had Evelynn contend with  _ all nine _ ... and that would've made the succubus just want to  _ murder her _ . 

She stepped closer, pushing her tail aside (and giving it a subtle tug for good measure), she pressed the paddle against her, just as a warning... before drawing it back and giving her a  _ hell _ of a crack with it.

The smack of it hit her ears before the spread of the millions of little stinging sparks could go over her ass, eyes going wide as her jaw dropped to let out the little howl of a moan. The sensation of the pain melting into pure pleasure that swam it's way up her back to nestle at the base of her spine, causing her knees to quiver. 

And that was only after one hit! Ahri panted and looked back to her. "Evel-"She paused, the heat reverbing it's way again as her blood pulsed. "Mistress... Why so hard from the start?"

That earned a dark chuckle from Evelynn. She brushed the fingers of her free hand over the rapidly reddening skin, able to taste the vibrant emotions now just  _ rolling _ off of Ahri. "Isn't it obvious? My sweet little gumiho... I need you to remember who I  _ am _ to you. What we are to  _ each other _ ."

"And....What am I to you?" Ahri asked, flinching her hips away for only a moment against the offending opposite touch from her fingers- it broke the sensation that was so pleasantly engulfing her body.

"My wife. My fellow demon. The only person in the world who  _ understands _ ." Her need for pain fed, albeit briefly, Evelynn could offer something... softer. Especially by her somewhat strict standards.

That was met with the largest outpour of emotional energy the fox could muster, the swell of it stopping in her throat before she was able to breathe again. "And your pet, forever and always." Looked her dead in the eye. "I love you."

Even though Evelynn fed on pain, first and foremost, the  _ rush _ from simply tasting those emotions... her eyes widened, briefly, before she could catch herself. How was it that they'd been married for  _ centuries _ , but Ahri could still catch her by surprise like this...? 

"Love you too, Foxy." So much for the heartless succubus she'd once been. Refocusing, she tightened her grip on the paddle, keeping Ahri's gaze. "Do you want more?"

"Do I deserve more, mistress?"

That  _ was _ the question. Evelynn could hardly give Ahri  _ everything _ she wanted... but in this case, she supposed another decent hit of the paddle couldn't hurt. 

...well, couldn't hurt  _ her _ . Ahri, on the other hand…

"Oh  _ fuck _ !" Ahri swore out, gripping the blanket beneath her as it spread over her again and in her desperation, she reached to cup herself to put some sort of pressure against the throbbing of her clit. 

Being met with her hand instantly soaked was a surprise, the effect this had on her was never short of amazing. Panting she put her head down to hide behind her hair as the redness shone bright against her soft pearl skin.

"Hands off." Evelynn's tone brooked no argument. "If you want me to  _ fuck _ you, that is."

"But mistress!" She whined, the little fox keeping her hand firmly against her slick cunt. "It aches so much....you'll just delay"

Evelynn wasted no time in wrapping a lasher around her wrist, forcefully pulling her hand away. "If you behave like this? Yes."

The suddenness of it caused her to jump and lose hold of the support with her other hand, her face met the bed and she moaned in surprise. Ahri looked back to her, cheeks flushed. "What are you going to do, tie me up if I don't listen? Haven't done that in decades."

"It's  _ very _ tempting." Evelynn wrapped her other lasher firmly around Ahri's waist, the pointed tip very lightly digging in.

"Like you would, you've grown soft in your old age." Ahri taunted, forever thanking Akali for the fuel, she could have had no idea it would work so well.

Not only was Akali going to die, but so was Ahri. Evelynn dropped the paddle to one side without a word, going for where she  _ knew _ the restraints were kept.

It was the lack of a response that sent a strong wave of suspenseful excitement from the gumiho, her ears perked up in excitement. "Mistress... what are you doing?"

Evelynn still wasn't about to say a  _ thing _ . Having retrieved the restraints, she wasted little time in coming back to her and starting to work - ankles first, then working her way upwards.

The first thing Ahri did was jerk against things, trying to see just how much or how little freedom she was given. She let out a little noise of frustration and allowed for 2 more tails to emerge to try to prohibit the view Evelynn had, prevent her from getting to her wrists hopefully.

Oh,  _ now _ she started using her tails against her? Terrible. Evelynn swatted a tail aside, intent on finishing this. " _ Down _ , gumiho."

Ahri added another, trying to get them in the way, only to fail the moment the first wrist restraint was closed: the sensation causing her body to relent and cripple beneath her in submission. "Ah..."

Much better. Evelynn ran a hand along one of her tails, squeezing lightly at the base before refocusing on the restraints. "This look suits you..."

The squeeze made Ahri tense and bite the nearest appendage close to her mouth, or attempt to, leaving her to bite the bedding and let out a growl. No base tail squeezing unless Evelynn wanted to lose a finger. At least that's what part of her brain screamed, the other half was lost in a shudder that made her jerk her hips forward.

Like Ahri could ever take anything off Evelynn. "What did that bedding ever do to you?"

Ahri simply growled as she pulled away. "don't mock me, succubus!"

Evelynn arched an eyebrow. "Do I need to muzzle you too?"

"You  _ wouldn't _ ?!"

"Are you  _ really _ doubting me?" Evelynn honestly  _ despaired _ . She was getting back up from the bed - she was  _ sure _ they had something for this... the number of times she'd had to muzzle Ahri during her heat, just to keep Kai'Sa and Akali safe...

"You wouldn't muzzle me! My heat isn't right now! There's no reason!" ahri snapped, trying to inch forward enough to bite one of the lashers, it was the closest thing to her.

It wasn't like Evelynn  _ objected _ to Ahri biting at her lashers - if anything, it just motivated her  _ more _ . "Do that again and I'll just leave you like this."

Ahri bit down harder before she could move it and snarled, all 9 tails shifting behind her in annoyance.

Evelynn hissed out, the shadows around her darkening  _ immensely _ . "And you say you  _ don't _ need a muzzle."

She wasn't going to let go, nothing she could do would make her! Ahri just held firm, glaring at her. No muzzling the singing fox dammit.

Wasn't biting down on her lasher a  _ technical _ kind of muzzling? Really made you think... Evelynn merely pushed her lasher firmer against her teeth, practically daring Ahri to do her worst.

It took a few moments of thrashing her tails before realizing she was just being tricked! Ahri broke the bite. "You're just being cruel! A hundred years ago you'd already have something in me, do I bore you in my  _ domestication _ ?"

Ah, good, Ahri's brain hadn't entirely dissolved. Evelynn drew her lasher away, making quite a show of examining it. "You're lucky these heal quickly... if I'm honest, gumiho, I feel like I should teach you a  _ very _ important lesson.  _ Patience _ ."

Ahri simply grit her teeth and snarled, ears up in defense mode. She nearly had enough. Evelynn seemed all talk and no action and it was just pissing her off more than it was arousing her.

Sigh. What was a demon to do...? Evelynn could taste Ahri's frustration on the air, so much so that she  _ knew _ anyone even remotely human would be hit by a face full of sex magic if they so much as looked at her. "Fine. You want to be  _ fucked _ ... I'll give you more than you can handle." 

Having retrieved a certain something from Ahri's little hiding spot, and gotten it situated (lashers were, it turned out, very useful for such things),Evelynn dragged her claws down Ahri's back, hard enough to pierce the skin.

That was met with a howl of pleasure, her hips jerking back and mouth hanging open. The sensation of each micro slice into her flesh shooting up her spine enough to spark her tails into submission: leaving only one out and stuck against her back in defence. " _ MISTRESS _ !"

One touch. Evelynn knew her so well. Slipping a hand down to brush over Ahri, not bothering to dismiss her claws  _ this _ time, she chuckled softly. "What was that about not being in heat?"

"Oh shut your mouth!" Ahri hissed out with a piercing glare.

Would she  _ really _ want that? Evelynn thought not. She squeezed lightly at the base of her tail as she pushed the strap against her, barely pushing into her - she knew Ahri could take  _ so _ much more, but where was the fun in  _ starting _ like that?

The moment she could feel the initial spread of her cunt walls, Ahri froze and let her eyes close, hips pushing back to try and get Evelynn to do more from the start. It was then that the fellow demon should be able to smell what she succeeded in rushing. The musk filling the air that beckoned any around her to mate and pin her. 

"Mistress,  _ please _ ... Mate me properly." The little fox begged, looking back to face her

That drew a dark little chuckle from Evelynn. Drawing her claws down Ahri's sides, she jerked her hips forwards, burying the strap  _ deep _ inside her. "Better? Or is there something  _ else _ you need?"

That simple motion drew the loudest moan from Ahri's lips, her getting tight around it by instinct as her toes curled. She quivered, bending forward as she pushed her cheek to the bed. "Mistress... I... I need more. I need you to  _ fuck me _ ." She whined, her ears tipped back against her skull. 

"I need you to mate your  _ little pet _ ...  _ properly _ !"

Had Evelynn ever mentioned how much she  _ adored _ the sight of her little foxy like this? The pace she set was slow but  _ punishing _ , every thrust perfectly calculated to brush up against spots that she  _ knew _ would have Ahri melting in... oh, possibly less than a minute?

Ahri shuddered, gripping tight into the bed as her eyes rolled back, each thrust in rubbing every inch in her, causing her hair to stand on its end. "Oh,  _ mistress _ ..." Her words a mere whimper.

That meant a more forceful jerk of Evelynn's hips, claws leaving a vibrant trail across Ahri's hips and lower back. "So  _ beautiful _ , gumiho..."

Beautiful this entire thing was! Ahri whined and pushed her hips up with each thrust in, the swell of her love and  _ lust _ spilling out as she tried to speak, tried to  _ beg _ for more. 

"Ah...  _ yes _ !" Ahri gasped out and felt herself draw closer to climax- it was only ever her lovely succubus that could get her this close without any attention to her clit: penetration alone enough for this fox when her dear demon wife was the one behind the leather.

It didn't even need saying. Evelynn  _ knew _ . She knew Ahri's emotions, knew her 'tells'... and that meant she picked up her pace, murmuring into Ahri's ears: "Go on. Let it out."

That was enough permission for the gumiho, her ears clutching tight to the back of her head as she came with a small howl. Ahri pushed her hips back hard to slam against Evelynn's hips as her legs quivered and struggled to keep herself supported. 

The words that trailed from her lips was an odd mix of Korean, English, and an ancient tongue she rarely had use for: but it's what her love brought out of her. The climax continued to thrash over her body with each twitch of her clit, the rush of endorphins spilling out from the end of every point of her body, filling the room with the sweet musk of sex and lust that performed their dance of love.

"There we go..." Evelynn wasn't about to stop, but she'd at least  _ attempted _ to make her voice sound a little soothing. She'd also intentionally slowed things, unwilling to lose her to overstimulation  _ just _ yet. "You're all mine today, Ahri." 

Using her lashers, she cut the bindings on Ahri's wrists, the point coming  _ dangerously _ close to her skin. She'd get the ones on her ankles in due time - for now, she was simply going to enjoy the view.


	2. Good Performance

Ahri panted, letting her arms hang forward as she tried to get some sort of focus- not like she'd need it but she could attempt. Her tail rested neatly over her lower back as she collapsed forward, pulling off the toy with an audible pop from how wet she was. "Mistress... _ fuck _ ..."

It wasn't as if Ahri was going to  _ need _ to focus for a while yet. Not with Evelynn in the room. "Satisfied for now, gumiho? Or do you still need more?"

Did the little snarl say anything without words or did she actually need words?

That just meant that Ahri was going full-on feral, if anything. Evelynn rolled her eyes. " _ Words _ . Use them." Even as a succubus, explicit consent  _ tended _ to be very important.

"...just... you started my heat early, you take care of it. Like you always have."Shifted a hand to just rub at her own clit to give at least some relief- or well she started, only to tense and instantly jerk her hand away. "For-forgive that mistress. you saw nothing."

"Didn't I." Evelynn's voice was cold enough to freeze a person solid.

"How can I convince you it was only a trick of the eye."

That  _ was _ the question. Evelynn could at least  _ pretend _ she was pondering it... "You know I don't fall for such  _ mortal _ tricks."

"It was simple me playing a trick, I'm no mortal after all.." sat up a little so she could lean against her. "What will you have me do to convince you it was...  _ nothing _ ?"

"You  _ do _ owe me... repayment. Of a kind."

"What would you have me do, Mistress?"

"I got you off. Return the favour." Did Evelynn have to be more explicit than that? She could be, easily, but…

"How would you like it, there's so many ways you could place me to use as you so need, my love."

"Surprise me."

Ahri simply growled, trying to think with the constant pressure between her legs was always so difficult.

That  _ was _ a point. Evelynn lifted a hand to brush through Ahri's hair, making extra sure to scratch at the base of an ear with her claws. "Fine. No surprises. Instead... well, you made this mess of me, of this toy... you could fix that. Mouth only." 

She knew that was taking a risk with a rapidly turning gumiho, but it was hardly as if it was the first time. Ahri  _ largely _ knew how to handle her fangs…

That was much more like what she needed and wanted. Ahri still had one little problem. "If mistress wants me to clean her, she'll have to move where I can best access her. Can't very well turn around with my angled bound now can I?"

Sigh. Fine, Evelynn was going to free her from those restraints - normally this time, figuring she couldn't just cut her way through  _ everything _ . "Better now?"

Her ankles free meant she was able to turn to face her, gave a devious little smirk, then proceeded to run her tongue along the toy: it may not be the real thing but she'd serviced enough men before meeting her wives that her practice wasn't for nothing. 

Ahri took her time in lapping it clean before removing it from Evelynn's hips to see the mess her dear demon wife has made of the straps and the hilt against her cunt.

It wasn't as if Evelynn couldn't appreciate the sight of Ahri on her knees like this... she'd heard  _ many _ things from Kai'Sa and Akali about the virtues of 'strap blowjobs', after all. 

She threaded her fingers through Ahri's hair, tugging lightly. "Staring isn't acting."

The tug was met with a growl of irritation before Ahri ran her tongue up the entire length of her slit, taking in the taste she'd grown addicted to over the centuries. It was enough to make her moan and have her repeat the motion, hands lifting to dig into her thighs to support herself and keep her hands from  _ wandering _ .

Would it truly be  _ Evelynn _ if she wasn't frustrating her dear little foxy? She let out an appreciative noise, scratching lightly at her scalp. "Good girl."

The attention was met with an out right purr, Ahri pushing her tongue up right to her clit to push up roughly, nails dug in firmer.

The intended effect, really! Evelynn  _ had _ always loved that... her grip tightened in her hair, her hips pushing firmer against her tongue.

Ahri moaned and pulled away only to reach inward to spread her folds so she could ease her tongue in as far as she could, relishing in the taste. Evelynn would be the eventual death of her somehow.

That had always been the plan, yes. Evelynn could certainly see this as a good start, never once taking her eyes off the gumiho. This look did tend to suit her...

A simple shift to sitting on her heels and the fox had her tongue as far in as it could go, nose pushed to Evelynns clit as she searched out those oh so amazing spot intside she'd more than memorized over their centuries of being together.

That made Evelynn hiss out, a rather  _ pleased _ noise from her. "Always so  _ eager _ to please..."

Ahri let out a pleased noise before easing her tongue out, only to replace it with two fingers. That free tongue moving to expertly flick and suckle at her clit whilst fingers made a rough pattern along that texture of flesh behind where her tongue was showing attention.

Evelynn's claws briefly dug in at the base of Ahri's ear, a pleased rumble escaping. With how... worked up she'd gotten herself whilst driving Ahri insane, it surely wasn't much of a surprise that she was already getting rather close…

At the brief attention, Ahri moaned into her work and increased her attention, easing a third finger in as she gently bit down at her clit to change the sensation.

More than enough to push Evelynn over the edge, her thighs tightening around Ahri's head as she came, with a moan that could only be described as  _ demonic _ . Her lashers almost lovingly trailed over Ahri's body, the tips blunted - it simply felt more... appreciative that way.

The little fox let out a contented purr at the attention, reaching a free hand to brush down one of the lashers as she eased her down, pulling away to leave a trail that stayed connected to her tongue until she licked her lips.

The touch to her lashers made Evelynn herself purr. She gently scratched Ahri behind the ear before disentangling her hand from her hair, claws glinting in the dull light. " _ Very _ good, gumiho..."

Ahri let out a contented purr and pushed herself to standing in front of her, chest to chest before pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

Meanwhile Akali was rocking on her heels whilst waiting for Kai'Sa to get the new dress on. "You sure you don't want my help?" They'd been picking out outfits for their next fan meet up! The other girls had plenty, but she was still new to this 'hey people wear more than just shorts and a t-shirt when meeting people' thing. "I mean... it's not like I haven't seen you naked!"

Akali had never been patient, but Kai'Sa had come to appreciate it in  _ some _ ways. It'd been nice to meet someone with as much restless energy as she had! She rolled her eyes, checking the fit of the dress in the mirror. Was this right...? "I think I can handle a dress, Akali!" 

Her symbiote certainly didn't seem to  _ mind _ it, but its opinions on such things could change in less than a second. She could at least  _ try _ the next one on...

"Auuuurgh!" Akali grunted and tried to fiddle with the doorknob. "Come on, it's boring out here, let me help. Let me see!" There, that's what she really wanted. It had been a while since she last got to just appreciate one of her wives - and just across from her was a door: And just behind that door was a possibly naked woman that she just happened to find incredibly sexy.

In her own frustration she dropped down to see if there was enough space to crawl under. She was small enough! She could try!

She could certainly try, and Kai'Sa was going to just outright  _ despair _ . She glanced down at the gap underneath the door, letting out an overdramatic sigh at the sheer determination on the rapper's face. "Don't think too hard, 'Kali, you'll combust."

"Hey!" Akali retorted as she managed to get her shoulder under. "Ahshitowfuck!" She squealed when she twisted wrong and in one desperate shove up she was in the room right behind.

As punishment for mocking her, the rapper reached up from behind and took a firm hold on each breast. "Honk honk!"

Kai'Sa laughed and shouldered Akali in the face, shaking her head. "Mature as ever!"

"Owfuck!" Pulled away to rub her face and fix her hair. "Excuse you!" Akali growled and shoved her up against the mirror and pushed a knee between her leg. "This face brings in money! Try not to break it! If you wanted to shove something to it...." Bit down at her ear. "You could have asked me to be your chair."

Kai'Sa's symbiote growled as Akali shoved her back, the briefest flicker of shimmering crystalline scales spreading over her neck from her shoulder pods, which were flared and practically  _ itching _ to do something to  _ defend _ . 

It was a good thing it knew that Akali meant no real threat. The scales receded, but not before Kai'Sa groaned out, the sound tinged at the edges with the void. "You've... never been one for subtle."

"Hush now!" Akali teased the symbiote, tugging with her teeth at her ear. "Been out this entire time and you've not asked about the bulge in my pants, I'm offended." Pulled away and unzipped her jeans and pulled the strap out. "So cramped..." Looked up to her face to see what the taller woman had to scream over her facial expression.

Only Akali could really  _ get away _ with teasing the symbiote, which meant it letting out a grumpy noise before settling back down, just... observing. 

Kai'Sa stared down for a moment, mouth opening and closing as she tried to formulate words. Of course she'd be that daring,  _ of course _ , and of course she hadn't noticed because she'd been preoccupied with getting this done so she could... she didn't know, to be honest. Get home? Do something? The thought was all but obliterated from her mind by this point. 

"How did you sneak  _ that _ by me?" And for that matter, why was her mouth suddenly so dry?

The rapper snapped her fingers and pointed down. "Come on, get it ready- I forgot lube and I want it plenty slick when I fuck you." She stuck her tongue out at her as she reached back as she stretched, jutting out her hips even more. "And hop to it, don't want one of the ladies wondering why we're back her for so long."

Cute of Akali to think she could be domineering, really, but Kai'Sa was in no state to deny her. She sank to her knees, wrapping a hand around the base of the strap and dragging her tongue along the underside, glancing up at Akali as she took it into her mouth.

It worked! Akali was so proud of herself! Although she was mildly regretting it because watching her lover take it into her mouth made her moan at the sight and her hips twitch. " _ Good girl _ ..." She said and ran her fingers through Kai'Sa's hair before taking a firm grip to show her who was boss at this moment,

That definitely didn't make Kai'Sa shudder, she  _ swore _ . Her symbiote trilled, darting crystalline scales down her arms, almost as if it was trying to get a  _ feel _ for the situation. 

Satisfied that Akali wasn't about to look away, she took the strap in deeper, never once breaking eye contact as she pressed the base of it back firmly.

_ Shiiiiiiit _ ! Akali mentally swore and did her best to keep her hips from bucking. It's not like she needed dry panties with this at all, no ma'am. " _ Fuck _ ... Didn't think you'd be such a slut for this as you are, Kai.."

Kai'Sa couldn't hold back a low moan around the strap, pulling back to breathe for  _ just _ a moment before coming back down to take it  _ entirely _ in, her hands briefly flickering with claws - the symbiote trying to 'help', even if it wasn't entirely sure  _ how _ .

Whatever it was trying to do to 'help' it was doing something and it caused her to growl, gripping firmer in her hair. "Bokkie!" Akali gasped and couldn't help jerking her hips firmer, biting her lip to keep quiet when she heard footsteps.

Even with the firmer grip, Kai'Sa managed to pull back, pressing a finger over her lips. Akali had gotten the two of them kicked out of enough places already!

Akali managed to get the woman to better face her after sitting down on the bench having stuck her tongue at her. Kai'Sa was just as much at fault for being kicked out as she was.

Only  _ sometimes _ . Going to the gym with Akali was always a risky roll of the dice! Kai'Sa was going to bide her time now, tracing idle patterns over Akali's thighs through her jeans, watching her face intently.

The noise that escaped the rapper's throat was a growl, and was only cut short because of the knock on the door from a woman asking if everything was okay. "Everything is fine, don't mind us - she needed help with a zipper."

"I might be tall, but even I can't reach some of the places they put these...!" Kai'Sa's accent was perhaps a bit thicker than usual, but it was nothing  _ too _ out of the ordinary. Hopefully that would be enough to satisfy that woman's curiosity…

When the woman said she'd be only a call away, Akali let out a noise of triumph and grabbed Kai'Sa by the wrist to get her to straddle her hips. "If I don't come out of this small room with plenty of marks, I'm telling Evelynn you were the one that dented her Lambo and not the branch falling like we all agreed!"

"You  _ helped _ me do that," Kai'Sa bit back, pushing her panties aside and lifting her hips so she could slowly ease down onto the strap, having to bite at Akali's neck to suppress the whine that  _ wanted _ to escape. Her symbiote practically purred, scales briefly spreading down her stomach like it wanted to feel Akali inside her that little bit  _ more _ .

And Akali was gonna tease her more! She simply responded with biting her lip to stifle the moan that wanted to escape from the bite alone. The rapper reached to hold her hips to better support her as she began bucking her hips up to get it in deep as she could. 

It was a game now for her, how quickly could she get her wife to come and how  _ hard _ could she get bit.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ..." That was all but gasped out against Akali's neck. Kai'Sa rolled her hips down, trying so  _ desperately _ to keep control.

"Oh now don't get too loud, don't want to be banned from this shop as  _ well _ !"Akali said, enunciating her word with a hard thrust up. It was fun! Sure, she could feel how damp her panties were and it'd be uncomfortable the rest of the day but it was worth it.

That made Kai'Sa half-growl, half-moan, instinct driving her to tighten around the strap. Her symbiote echoed her growl, turning her hands clawed just long enough to dig into the skin of Akali's shoulders. "Y-your fault last time."

The rapper pulled in air in a hiss, hips jerking up even firmer at the claws. "I don't know what you could mean." Akali said as she reached her hand between them to rub rough at her clit, bucking her hips up as firmly as she could. 

She'd need to wear her coat around her waist to hide the wet patch she knew was going to be there if she got Kai'Sa to come as hard as she was trying to. "But wouldn't it be exciting? Staff opening the door to find you and your naughty little self straddling this cock."

Akali had such a way with words sometimes. Kai'Sa barely stopped herself from swearing, sinking her teeth into the base of Akali's neck to silence herself. That did nothing to stop the  _ whine _ torn from her throat, mind you...

" _ Fuck _ ..." Akali swore and rubbed rougher, leaning back to take advantage of being short; she can thrust with her entire lower back when she needed to! "See you being such a little  _ slut _ ... come on." Leaned down and in as deep a voice she could manage. " _ Come _ for  _ me _ ."

Oh fuck. One way to set Kai'Sa on fire. Her  _ voice _ ...! It was barely any time until Kai'Sa stiffened and slammed down on the strap as she came, biting down at that same point in a desperate attempt to keep it down. Her symbiote was practically  _ vibrating _ off the high it could feel radiating off her.

There we go! Success! Akali groaned at the bite and did her best to ease her down, slowing down on the attention to her clit until she had her hand pulled away to rub her fingers down her back to try and dry any dampness. "There..."

Kai'Sa let out a shaky breath against Akali's neck, making a little face when she figured exactly  _ why _ Akali was doing that. True, she could've done way worse... "I'd offer to help you but... I don't know how long we can stay here before they figure us out."

"Just try and wait until we get to a bed." Akali teased and stood up after fixing her pants and getting the dancer off her of course. A quick shift and she was back outside by the door, pretending as if nothing happened.

Truly, the greatest ninja of their time. Kai'Sa didn't waste much time in getting decent once more and stepping out of the dressing room. "I'm not sure I could wear  _ any _ of those. I'd be... distracted." 

She was keeping it vague-ish, just in case that attendant was within earshot. Not that they could really be subtle when Akali's neck was turning such interesting shades.

When a younger woman came up Akali tensed. "Uh, hi? 

The woman rolled her eyes. "...show up to my son's graduation party and I won't kick you out and ban you from the store. Since it was only one of the employees that seems to be aware." 

"Oh....uh." The rapper grabbed her phone and fumbled with it, she had to get the two that did 

most of the planning; which meant calling Evelynn.

At least it wasn't yet another ban that Ahri and Evelynn would have to hush up. Kai'Sa could at least be thankful for  _ that _ much... not that she was even the slightest bit ashamed. 

It took a little longer than usual for Evelynn to answer, having taken to bed with Ahri and the fox proving to be a grabby little thing, but she'd finally managed to untangle her hands from the mass of tails and grab her phone. "Rogue. You  _ must _ have a good reason for this."

"Ah...we need to make sure to keep a day clear... Need to perform for the kid of someone that is manager of the clothing shop I'm at with Kai'Sa... Just a little fan thing." Akali said, trying to hide the stammering and how red she actually was.

Now, as much as K/DA liked to put out a good image, this was rather outside of their usual area. Evelynn pinched lightly at the bridge of her nose, suppressing a sigh - what was she meant to  _ do _ with these girls... "I suppose I can look at our schedules. If we must."

"Yeah....cool. I'll get the info you should see my neck bye!" And hung up and went to follow as the woman guided them both to her so she could write down her information. Akali having caught herself in one of the many mirrors she couldn't stop staring. "Holy shit." 

"I really did a number on you." Kai'Sa wasn't about to  _ say _ it, but... she was proud.

"You really did!" Akali responded, laughing and ran her fingers over it. "Was fun!"

Kai'Sa smirked and leant in to whisper in Akali's ear, her voice as low as she could possibly make it. "I'll suck your dick in public again if you ask nicely."

With that, she pulled away as if nothing'd happened. Not that she wanted revenge on Akali or anything. No ma'am. 

Akali had initially intended to speak, but all words simply caught in her throat. It took all her power to stifle the moan and prevent her hips from jerking at the thought alone. "...Looks like I'll need to set up the room again?" Ahri asked and stood up. "And we only just got back to the bedroom."

Oh, that caused a surge of  _ something _ in Kai'Sa. Smugness, maybe? Pride at knowing just how their maknae worked? Probably a mixture. Her symbiote's triumphant little chirp said it all. 

Back in the bedroom, Ahri stared up at Evelynn, tails up as she was grumpy and of course starting her heat. She'd need more than just one time. "Why the sigh, mistress?"

Evelynn dropped her hand to scratch lightly at the base of Ahri's ear. She hadn't realised the gumiho was awake, but she could at least soothe her mood a little in  _ this _ way. "Akali and Kai'Sa managed to get into trouble."

"In trouble? What did they do this time?" Ahri asked, pushing her head into the attention. She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep in that short time. She blamed Evelynn for some reason. 

  
  


Evelynn half-shrugged. "Judging by Akali mentioning her neck and us having to perform for some kind of  _ store manager _ ... someone got caught with their pants down. Likely  _ two _ someones. Again."

Evelynn shook her head, pulling Ahri back to her. "Let them  _ believe _ they've gotten away with it. It'll only make it sweeter afterwards.

"...I can still replace the ropes you severed!" pinned Evelynn down as she spoke. "Then you can make them take turns fucking me until my heat is satisfied... before they get release." The fox said with a devious grin.

Logic? From their Foxy? It truly was a miracle! Evelynn chuckled softly, eyes glinting as she thought over  _ every _ detail of that little plan. "Clever girl."

Ahri grinned and leaned to pull her into a deep kiss, hand coming to gently scrape nails down her sternum. When she broke the kiss she stood up. "Meet them at the door, my darling. I'll make it so everything is ready. "


	3. Punishment Start

It took a few hours to get everything the two women needed before they headed home, flirting and random groping occurring more than anything else. It was Akali who opened the door and with as boisterous a tone she could "And the best gays are home!" A grin as she posed with her hands on her hips until she noticed the response was silence. "Huh..." 

Ahri just bit her cheek, knowing full well the fabulous  _ hell _ their succubi wife had in store for the naughty little rapper. "Welcome home, 'Kali."

Ominous, ominous silence. Kai'Sa's symbiote let out a displeased-sounding noise, hovering a little further from her shoulders than usual, flickering scales down her shoulders and arms. It knew her 'mates' meant no harm, usually, but Ahri and Evelynn would  _ always _ set off something primal in it. 

Evelynn arched an eyebrow at Akali's entrance, letting the silence linger as she looked the two of them over. She knew Kai'Sa had no shame, and that Akali only aggravated that side of her, which... rather explained the state of Akali's neck. "I suppose that's a  _ very _ impressive set of marks. For the limited time you had."

"Oh? These? Pssht!" Akali responded and slipped off her coat as she headed her way to the studio. "If you gals need me I'll be working on the next few songs!"

"Oh, you don't want to spend time with us?" Ahri asked, letting her tail flick back and forth. "I could always give you better marks." Word that noticeably made Akali's hair stand on end as the other woman visibly shuddered.

"Don't challenge me, Ahri." Kai'Sa's voice was just a little tinged by the void, the faintest whisper of scales over her neck. "You know that doesn't go well." 

That made Evelynn laugh, a low chuckle, as she stepped to intercept their maknae. There was no slipping away from her. "Remember, Kai'Sa has claws as much as we do, gumiho..."

Akali, oblivious as always, looked up to Evelynn. "Am I missing something?" Her reaching up to fix her pony tail as she spoke and stepped back a few feet when Ahri stood up to stand beside the succubi. "Did I forget someone's birthday?"

"Sometimes, I wonder how we  _ ever _ ended up together." It was true that Akali occasionally had a whole one braincell, but so did Sivir and... actually, scratch that, they were both colossal dumbasses. Even immortality didn't negate that.

Ahri just came up behind Akali, running her tail under her chin as she casually grasped both wrists. "Oh, no, you didn't forget a birthday - you forgot our time is limited and didn't make sure not to get...  _ caught _ ." She tugged her down hard so she was leaned against her. 

"...oh, yeah. I...mean. It's fine. Performing for others helps our imagine.. I..guess..right?" Akali stammered, choosing not to struggle against the fox's grasp, but the glint in Evelynn's eyes was enough to show just how badly she messed up.

Evelynn trailed a lasher up Akali's chest, resting the point on her chin. "Corrupting our poor Bokkie. I don't know  _ why _ you'd do it." 

True, it was hardly as if Kai'Sa needed the  _ help _ with that but…

"I..was just... It was boring and then she was just half naked and... _ there _ ." Akali retorted, trying to defend herself as her heart beat increased. "And..her...ass...you guys know what it's like seeing her half naked!" 

"Tsk... We've got a thing called control, something you don't seem to have learned. So Our mistress here is going to make sure you learn it." Ahri teased directly into her ear, clipping the cuffs properly around her wrists and stepped away to just fold her arms and jut her hips. "Just make sure you are a good girl and listen to her, our mistress will make it worthwhile.... unless you want to stay a naughty little girl?"

Even Evelynn could admit that Kai'Sa was the sort of sight that could tempt even the most iron-clad of wills. She knew what she had and knew  _ exactly _ how to use it to 'accidentally' drive her wives insane. 

"Consider yourself lucky we're only cuffing you. For now." She glanced up at Kai'Sa, noting the symbiote's rather... protective stance. "Don't worry, Bokkie. We're not about to do anything to you." 

...yet.

Akali was about to cry out of injustice, but she saw Ahri's face and was quick to bite her tongue. Seeing where this was going, the rapper looked to the ground before getting onto her knees. Ever the one to enjoy making her lovers feel good she smiled before just letting her tongue hang out. 

"....oh mistress, may I go first?" Ahri asked, her tail between her legs as just the sight of Akali like that had her body tremble. 

The woman was good with her tongue, she wasn't the rapper for nothing.

It was almost like Ahri was in hea-- oh, wait, yes. Evelynn rolled her eyes, brushing a hand through Akali's hair. "I suppose I can let you..."

"I would be so thankful!" Ahri said, moving to lift the oversized shirt off her torso and walked over, making it so she was leaned back against Evelynn between her and the rapper and spread her folds for her. A wink before looking up to the succubi. "Mistress going to decide how she does it though, I'm sure." 

Akali just swallowed to try and moisten her dry mouth. It was being this close that made the fox's heat obvious and she took in a deep breath and shuddered.

"Rogue. You can handle this, right?" A gumiho's heat was hardly... usual, and as Akali was really the only human among them, they  _ did _ have to be careful. Evelynn wrapped an arm around Ahri's waist, scraping lightly with her claws. "You know what she gets like during this sort of time... do your best for her."

"Of course I can, Evelyn-" 

Ahri bit her lip and shifted just enough so Evelynn could deal with such misbehavior.

That meant Evelynn's hand was going down, taking hold of Akali's hair and yanking her head back. Her eyes narrowed, lashers hovering menacingly at either side of Ahri. "What was that?"

"I...Mistress. Of course I can do my best for her, Mistress." Akali shot out, eyes wide as she resisted the urge to glare at Ahri who was obviously holding back giggles. If only her wrists were free the gumiho would regret it but for now she just tugged against her hair being held to let her go so she could get to work,

Evelynn would accept that. For now. She let go of her hair, moving her hand back to Ahri's stomach. "Do it."

It was mere seconds before Ahri had her head tipped back against Evelynn's shoulder, Akali having pulled a bitch move and delved her tongue inside from the start. "Oh  _ fu _ -" She whimpered the moment the rapper hooked up against that rough swell of her g-spot, her legs trembling. 

A mix between the heat and  _ just _ how  _ good _ Akali was with her tongue had her part way close from just that.

Was it really a bitch move if Ahri was enjoying it? Evelynn chuckled, nipping lightly at one of Ahri's ears. "Always so  _ talented _ ..."

Akali pulled back to breathe for only a moment, not letting up in the pleasure by instead focusing on licking at Ahri's clit- who to her credit was nearly collapsing each time she lapped at the very tip of the swollen flesh. "She's so sensitive, it's far too easy." That said she buried her face in, and suckled down. 

"Oh,  _ 'Kali _ !" The gumiho gasped out and had to lock her knees to keep from falling, one hand reaching to grip at the back of Evelynn's neck, the other firmly in the maknae's hair.

There was a reason Evelynn still had her arm firmly around Ahri's waist! She trailed kisses down the gumiho's neck, never taking her eyes off Akali. "I may have had her... worked up for some time, yes."

Akali grinned and pulled away, mostly because she could  _ feel _ the hum from the symbiote - and she was human. "Bokkie could have stopped me, Mistress. She's just as at fault. If she knew to be quieter they would have been none-the-wiser." The rapper said with a devious grin before running her tongue from Ahri's asshole to her clit and back again. 

The gumiho would have commented, would have suggested they have her join in, but that fucking tongue knew exactly what is was doing and she had to turn to bit at Evelynn's collar to keep from biting a hole in her own lip.

Wow, Akali.  _ Wow _ . Dropping Kai'Sa  _ right _ in it. The dancer had to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her, trying to somehow regain control of her breathing  _ and _ her symbiote. "It's not as if I could turn you down..." 

"Bokkie. Darling. Come here." Evelynn offered up her free hand, sans claws, and Kai'Sa stepped forward to take it, perhaps a little hesitantly. The sight of Ahri biting down so hard seemed to entrance her for the merest moment, even as Evelynn  _ purred _ . "You  _ could _ help Akali make it up to us..."

Akali had no idea what the dancer was talking about. All she was focused on was now seeing just how far in she could get her tongue in at this angle and without even expecting it felt the fox's walls crush down around her tongue as she came. That meant the rapper was going to just keep going. 

"Mistress she's overwhelming me!" Ahri whimpered through the bite, not really complaining but dammit she had to stay upright and only so much Evelynn could do with just her hand supporting her.

"Down, Rogue. Give her time to breathe." Evelynn would've just dropped Ahri on Kai'Sa at this point, but she was still rather locked onto her neck...

"Aww..." Akali said with a pout and drew her mouth away. "I can't help it, she tastes and feels  _ so _ good." Ahri panted and let go, eyes rolled back. "What the hell... you act as if I'm the first meal you've tasted in months."

"You're addictive like this, gumiho." Evelynn gave her claws a warning tap against her stomach, carefully releasing Kai'Sa's hand as she did so. "Especially to humans."

"It was easier to control when you hadn't prematurely started something." As a response to what Ahri felt was taunting her, she bit down at Evelynn's neck and  _ hard _ .

Evelynn hissed out, her claws digging in that little bit harder. "You  _ enjoyed _ it."

Ahri tried to free herself, only to somehow be pinned by Akali, her stomach straddled, and her letting out a hiss of pleasure as her clit was taken in by the rappers lips.

Was it really a surprise that Akali had the speed to do that? Evelynn internally despaired of their human wife. "Don't you need to  _ breathe _ ?"

"Not when she needs me..." a simple phrase before she was back down and easing three fingers in. 

Ahri just gasped and bared her teeth, canines fairly noticeable and she needed something or someone to bite before their squishy human wife became her new fox chew toy.

"Keep your teeth out of the human,  _ gumiho _ ," Evelynn warned, eyes narrowed. The last thing they needed was for Ahri to accidentally tear a few layers of skin (and worse) off their rapper. "Kai'Sa. My love. You can take it, can't you?" 

Kai'Sa nodded, her symbiote already armouring up as she slipped closer to Ahri. It'd spread over her shoulders, across her neck enough that her voice was tinged with the void, her teeth ever-so-slightly fanged. "Do your worst, Ahri."

The moment Kai'Sa was close she tugged her down to bite at her neck and hard, letting out a growl as she came again, hips jutting forward against the continued assault of their rapper. 

Akali wasn't going to stop until she was ordered to do so, that's how this worked and she was more than eager to continue lapping up anything the fox could give off as she came,

Even though the sting was temporary, Kai'Sa hissed out, the scales of her symbiote hardening enough to dull the pain - it still bled, naturally, but for merest few seconds before all that was left was a bright blue glow of its blood. 

Evelynn was certainly... impressed by the rapper's devotion. Perhaps letting her and Kai'Sa 'misbehave' from time to time had its perks... "Give her some time to recover, will you?"

That instruction given, Akali pulled away entirely and got onto her knees in front of the succubi, stretching her shoulders as best she could with her wrists bound. 

That left Ahri to moan into the bite as the pleasure ebbed down. When the fox broke it and properly dislodged her jaw, she tipped her head back. " _ Fuck _ ..."

"Good girl," Evelynn all but purred, smirking when Kai'Sa blushed. It hadn't even been  _ aimed _ at her, but a welcome result all the same...!

Akali bit her lip, shifting how she was kneeling to try and get some sort of pressure against her throbbing clit. 

As Ahri looked over she giggled. "Mistress, I believe our maknae needs a little relief."

But did she really  _ deserve _ that relief? That was the question... Evelynn rested a hand against her chin, making quite the show of thinking. "And how would she like that, I wonder... I suppose this  _ is _ what she gets for fucking our dear Bokkie in a dressing room and  _ not _ getting the favour returned."

"I just wanted her to feel good..." A pathetic response, but it wasn't a lie at all.

Akali knew better than to lie to Evelynn.  _ Especially _ in this sort of situation. "And you can't even touch yourself. Poor girl."

That was met with a pathetic whimper and inching closer to her whilst on her knees. "Mistress,  _ please _ ... I  _ need _ something.  _ Anything _ ."

"I could have Kai'Sa fuck you for us. I could let a feral gumiho run rampant on you... or I could do it myself, I suppose..." So many choices. If Evelynn was honest, the first seemed the most tempting - the two of them had caused this together, they could try to  _ fix _ it together.

Akali turned bright red. "Kai'Sa fuck me? But It's usually me fucking her! Last time she did that was..." She went quiet as she tried to count. 

"She  _ is  _ usually the one receiving, but wouldn't you like being the bottom for once, 'Kali?" Ahri asked, sitting up and grinning at Evelynn.

Just because Kai'Sa  _ tended _ to bottom didn't mean she couldn't top when she wanted to.  _ Especially _ when it came to pleasing Evelynn. "Don't you trust her to make you feel better?"

"I never said that!"

That was true, but she was  _ definitely _ protesting. At least in Evelynn's eyes. "Kai'Sa. Undo those restraints for me." 

Kai'Sa nodded and knelt, freeing Akali's wrists within seconds, her symbiote perked up and seemingly rather curious. She wasted little time in pulling her into a fierce kiss, groaning a little when she realised that holy shit she could taste Ahri on her lips and it was just  _ doing _ it for her.

Akali made quick work of wrapping her arms around her neck as she kissed, pushing close as she could. There was a soft spot for just  _ kissing _ their dear Bokkie- the woman knew how each of them liked it, it seemed and was easily able to adjust depending on which partner. 

Meanwhile Ahri was over by Evelynn and putting her own tongue to use the moment the succubus was remotely stable enough: not that she wasted little time in getting her tongue in. The fox felt it best to give some pleasure to their mistress whilst she enjoyed the show the other two wives were starting.

The way Kai'Sa viewed such things was that it was almost like a form of dance unto itself. That'd meant it was rather easy for her to master - rather easy for her to find  _ every _ way to make her wives just straight up  _ melt _ . Her hands dropped to Akali's hips, pulling her as close as she could. 

Ah, Evelynn was  _ proud _ of her gumiho. She tangled a hand loosely in her hair, eyes focused  _ mostly _ on Kai'Sa and Akali - the two of them tended to know how to put on quite the show for them…

This woman! There weren't words enough to describe her and what she meant to Akali. Returning the kiss was easy, it was focusing on keeping her hands stable and from wandering too much that was the hard part. 

At the same time, Ahri reached around and rubbed gently at Evelynn’s clit and hummed to give some vibrations.

But didn't Evelynn  _ want _ their hands to wander, at least a little? Kai'Sa nipped at Akali's lower lip, pushing her leg between Akali's. 

Evelynn  _ purred _ , that grip in Ahri's hair tightening somewhat. "Good girls..."

If Akali let her hands wander, then they'd end up doing more than she was allowed, she knew that. It was one of her great problems: all of her lovers were far too attractive for their own good. And far too talented if the moan that evoked was anything to go by.

As far as Kai'Sa was concerned, tempting Akali to the point of breaking and doing as she pleased seemed  _ fun _ . She pulled from her, kissing her way down her neck, nipping at her pulse point.

As far as Kai'Sa was concerned, tempting Akali to the point of breaking and doing as she pleased seemed  _ fun _ . She pulled from her, kissing her way down her neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"Ah, Bokkie!" Akali gasped out, hands instantly moving to cup Kai'Sa's breasts as a counter point and to subconsciously return some sort of pleasure. Why did her neck have to be such a weakness. It made her legs tremble, struggling to keep herself properly upright. Why did they just decide the hallway was a good place for this? 

Ahri had moved to suckling at Evelynn's clit, using her claws to run patterns along the inside of her thighs and leave her own marks. They didn't have to perform any time soon.

Kai'Sa arched her back into that touch, if only a little, biting down a little firmer as her symbiote let out an  _ interesting _ rumbling noise.

" _ Fuck, _ " was all Akali could have said, gripping tighter to her breasts as she pushed all the closer. The fact they were being watched just added to it tenfold.

That brought a certain sense of pride to Kai'Sa, made her symbiote flare out. She pulled away from her neck with the  _ slightest _ of smirks playing over her lips. "Well, yeah, that's the plan, but.."

"Please... do more than just tease. Fucking you drives me insane and I fear I'll come from just the lightest touch after getting Ahri to." Said before biting her lip, unable to keep herself upright so she sunk to her knees on the floor- ignore the mess now started below her. It was a good thing they opted for no carpeted floors in their home. Too difficult to clean.


End file.
